Security blanket
by Sazzynation
Summary: Blaine have problems at home, and finds comfort from Kurt. This will contain different chapters about Blaine's troubles at home, and how Kurt makes him feel better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine. This is only written for fun, and not for profit.**

"You're late again!"

It was the third time this week that Blaine got to hear that, but frankly, he didn't care. It was summer; there were no school to go to tomorrow, so there were no scheduled plans to follow, and therefore, no curfews. And yet, his father seemed to have other ideas this summer, since he reacted like this every single night whenever Blaine came home.

"It's not even ten o' clock, dad", Blaine murmured, annoyed, as he toed off his shoes. He knew the real reason why his father was acting like this, that's why he was so annoyed by this. He had never cared about curfew before. Not before Blaine had told him about him and Kurt.

"Were you with that boy again?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, and the irritation seemed to grow inside of him. "His name is Kurt, dad, and no, I was with Wes and David", he said through gritted teeth. He knew that his father would bring him up eventually.

"Oh." His father's expression seemed to soften upon hearing that his son hadn't been with his boyfriend. Blaine wanted to throw something. "Well good", his father said, and then he turned on his heels, to continue watching whatever it was he was watching on the TV.

Blaine sighed, and headed into his room. This was what he hated about summers. He wouldn't be able to live in the dorms at Dalton Academy, and instead had to deal with his father at home. His father who really didn't care about him, unless he was doing something he considered wrong.

Like dating Kurt.

He hadn't even met Kurt, and that's what irritated Blaine the most. He had told him about him two weeks ago, and ever since then, his father had been very strict about curfew, and he always asked him what he had been doing whenever he came home from somewhere. Of course, he had been spending most of his times with Kurt and if not with him, then with Wes and David, like today.

The boys had had a good day, that had included going to the beach to play volleyball and checking out girls. Or at least Wes and David had. Blaine had spent that particular time texting with Kurt, since he had no interest whatsoever in girls.

And then he came home to this… to what he called hell. It had been the same every day. No asking about how his day had been, only the same old _"where you with that boy again?"_ Blaine was so tired of it. Tired of dealing with the fact that his father clearly didn't love him as the person he was. Not loving him for being gay.

He was lying on his bed now, browsing through the latest issue of Vogue that he had bought earlier, when he could feel something vibrating inside his pocket. He fished out his phone, only to discover a text message from Kurt. He smiled for the first time since he had come home.

"_**Finn is driving me crazy here! And I've missed you all day. Still up for shopping tomorrow? – K"**_

"_**What did he do this time, honey? And of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. I've missed you too. – B"**_

At least he would have something to look forward to. He hadn't seen Kurt since… well, since yesterday, but still, it felt long enough, and Blaine hated being parted from him. His phone was buzzing again, and he looked at the screen, grinning widely.

"_**It's the third time I've been walking in on Finn and Rachel making out. In our couch. Finn got his own room! I want to hit him with something. –sigh- see you at Lima Beans at ten tomorrow? – K."**_

"_**Seems to me that someone is longing for some making out himself. Sure, meet you there. – B."**_

He waited five minutes. No response.

"_**Kurt? I was joking. –B"**_

Five minutes. Still nothing.

"_**Kurt? I love you. –B"**_

Maybe he had gone too far with that joke. Maybe flattery would help. Or maybe not. Blaine had to wait ten minutes, until he finally got a response.

"_**Oh god, Blaine, sometimes you can be so…. So… No, I don't want to say it, or type it. And I love you too. Prat. – K"**_

Blaine laughed at that. He loved texting with Kurt. He could always cheer him up.

"_**I know you do. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Love you very much. Goodnight, sleep well, my prince. – Your Blaine"**_

The phone buzzed for the last time that night, and Blaine read on the screen:

"_**I can't wait either. Sweet dreams, my prince. I love you more. Nighty. – Your Kurt."**_

And that was Blaine's cue to go to bed. He wasn't really tired, but he figured that the sooner he would go to sleep, the faster he would get to meet his boyfriend.


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. This is written for fun, not for profit.**

"Is something the matter, Blaine? You're awfully quiet. It doesn't suit you."

Blaine eyed Kurt, who was glancing back at him behind the sunglasses, as he was sucking on a straw from his raspberry smoothie. Blaine let go of his own straw, and then smiled at Kurt. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Blaine, you weren't listening to a word I was saying", Kurt said sternly. He removed his sunglasses, and leaned forward. Oh, those eyes. Those fierce I-mean-business- eyes.

"Of course I was", Blaine said defiantly, leaning back a little on his chair, clutching onto his own plastic mug of smoothie. "You were talking about your work for _Pip Pip Hurray._"

Kurt glared at him. Really glared, and folded his arms together.

"Blaine!"

Blaine looked at him apologetically. "You weren't?"

Kurt huffed. Blaine sighed in defeat. "All right, I'm sorry", he apologized.

"Before you apologize, will you explain to me why you were spacing out instead of paying attention to your boyfriend?" Kurt demanded.

_Not really_, Blaine thought to himself.

"It's nothing, really", he said, shaking his head. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep", he lied.

"You're lying."

"What? Am not!"

"You're doing that eyebrow twitch. You're definitely lying." Kurt sounded very annoyed. Not a good sign.

"Kurt…"

Kurt stood up. Definitely not a good sign.

"You know what, Blaine? If you're not going to tell me what's wrong, or talk to me at all, then I don't see the reason for us being here at all. I'm leaving!"

Oh, no. He had really gone and done it now.

"Kurt, wait…" He managed to grab his arm, before the taller made had the chance to leave. Kurt stopped, but he didn't looked very pleased. "Please sit down", Blaine said pleadingly, looking at him sadly. Kurt seemed to hesitate, before he plopped down onto his seat once again.

"Will you talk to me this time?"

"Yes", Blaine confirmed. "Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry for not listening, it's just that—"

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" Kurt cut him off. It was Blaine's turn to glare this time.

"Okay, sorry, go on", Kurt interrupted himself.

"It's my dad", Blaine told him. He felt reluctant talking about this, especially to Kurt. But he also hated lying to Kurt, and he had sort of neglected him just now, so he supposed he owed him an explanation. "Ever since I told him about us, he's been—"

"You told him about us?" Kurt interrupted again. Blaine glared at him again, and then nodded, before sighing.

"Yeah, I told him about us, and… he wasn't exactly happy about it, Kurt", he told him. "In fact, ever since I told him, he's been acting all weird. He always ask me if I've been with you, and when I tell him I have, he keeps telling me all these stupid things that I'd rather not repeat."

Blaine closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then he opened them again, only to meet Kurt's concerned gaze. His expression had definitely softened upon hearing this.

"Blaine, I didn't know—"

"I suppose I should have told you about this. Kurt, I usually don't like talking about my father. He is not like your dad. We don't share the same bond that you do. The truth is, I envy your bond with your dad. We used to have the same relationship… before I came out to him."

"Blaine… that's enough, you don't have to say more. You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. I'm sorry for pushing you, I feel awful now."

Blaine just shook his head, and reached out to take Kurt's hand. "You have all right to worry. You're right, I don't want to talk about this right now. Maybe some other time. " He gave him a small smile, and his hand a reassuring squeeze. "For now, why don't we finish shopping? I think I want those shoes we saw earlier after all."

"You mean those dapper ones that you refused to buy because they weren't dapper enough?" Kurt shook his head. "Blaine Warbler, what am I going to do with you?"

"You know, I have lots of suggestions for that question…"

"Don't even go there."

Blaine smirked, and they both stood up, grabbing their bags, to continue with their shopping.


End file.
